The present invention relates generally to corrugated pipe, and more particularly, to a flexible seal member for embedding in the corrugation of a corrugated pipe at the junction of the pipe with a concrete member, such as a manhole to effectuate an essentially watertight seal.
This invention is directed to the providing of an accessory for use with corrugated pipe, and more particularly for use with corrugated pipe at the junction of such pipe with a concrete manhole. The use of such items, referred to as gaskets, waterstops, grout boots, pipe adapters, manhole adapters, and grouting rings, that are embedded in precasted wall openings or ports of underground concrete structures such as manholes is well known. Regardless of the name given to the accessory, its use arises from the concern in sewer construction of the potential for leakage around a gasket joining an underground pipe and a wall opening after the connection and backfilling have been completed.
Various seal member configurations have been used or proposed to eliminate the problem. These proposals first were limited to situations where the pipe and manhole were both fabricated from clay pipe or concrete. In one prior art grouting ring for use with concrete pipe, a flat surface portion of the grouting ring is laid on the concrete pipe""s outer surface. The grouting ring is then secured in place about the pipe by means of a conventional stainless steel clamp. The grouting ring then is encased in a non-shrink grout or patching compound, with the compound extending from the outer surface of the pipe to the inner surface of the manhole opening through which the pipe passes. The physical characteristics of concrete make it possible for the non-shrink grout to effect a watertight seal.
With the advent of plastic pipe, various seal member configurations have been proposed for use with concrete manholes and smooth wall plastic pipe. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,061, 4,342,462, 4,350,351, 4,508,355, 5,529,312, 5,979,908, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,787. Finally, as corrugated pipe began to be used in conjunction with concrete manholes, seal member configurations were proposed that could be used with corrugated pipe.
However, a problem with polyolefin pipe (i.e. one made from an olefin polymer such as polyethylene or polypropylene, is that nothing sticks to it, thereby presenting a problem in effectuating a watertight seal between the pipe and the cement or concrete.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an adaptable seal member for embedding in the corrugation of a corrugated pipe at the junction of the pipe with a concrete manhole, such that an essentially watertight seal is created.
In accordance with this invention a sealing member for sealing a joint between a pipe and a wall defining an opening, with the sealing member having an annular base, a projection, and a first annular flange. The annular base has a bottom and first and second sidewalls. The projection is attached to the base for anchoring the sealing member within the wall. In some embodiments the projection extends radially outwardly from the base.
The first annular flange extends from the first sidewall of the base. A second annular flange may extend from the second sidewall of the base. The first and second flanges each have a top and a bottom surface. Each of the top surfaces can have an annular depressed portion, and each of the bottom surfaces can have a plurality of grooves formed therein.
Preferably, the first and second flanges are equal in length. Further, in the preferred embodiment of the invention, the base is of a first height and the projection is of a second height, with the second height being essentially greater than or equal to the first height. Preferably, the base includes at least one cavity extending completely around the circumference of the sealing member.
The projection has a top and a sidewall, with the sidewall having an intermediate portion. Preferably, the sidewall tapers inwardly between the base and the intermediate portion, and tapers outwardly between the intermediate portion and the top. The projection also has a top, with the top having a width, and each of the annular depressed portions have a width, preferably with the width of the projection top being wider than the width of one of the depressed portions. The top of the projection is also preferably tapered inwardly.
The pipe is preferably corrugated with a plurality of valleys and crowns, with the base providing for the self-centering of the sealing member in a valley of the corrugated pipe. As such, it can be appreciated that the base of the sealing member extends into at least portion of one valley. The sealing member is secured to the pipe by clamping means positioned over a crown of a corrugation of the pipe.
There is also disclosed a sealing member for sealing a joint between a pipe and a wall defining an opening, with the sealing member having an annular base, a projection, and a first annular flange. The annular base has a bottom and first and second sidewalls. The projection attached to and extending radially outwardly from the base is for anchoring the sealing member within the wall. The projection has a top and a sidewall, with the sidewall having an intermediate portion. The sidewall tapers inwardly between the base and the intermediate portion, and outwardly between the intermediate portion and the top.
The first annular flange extends from the first sidewall of the base. A second annular flange in most embodiments extends from the second sidewall of the base. The first and second flanges each have a top and bottom surface, with each of the top surfaces having an annular depressed portion, and with each of the bottom surfaces having a plurality of grooves formed therein.
The first and second flanges are preferably equal in length. The base is of a first height and the projection is of a second height, with the second height preferably being essentially greater than or equal to the first height. The base preferably includes at least one cavity extending completely around the circumference of the sealing member. The projection has a top having a width, and each of the annular depressed portions have a width. Preferably, the width of the projection top is wider than the width of one of the depressed portions. The top is also preferably tapered annularly inwardly towards the base.
There is also disclosed a concrete manhole structure with a wall defining an annular opening through which a pipe having an outer surface can pass so that a joint is defined between the wall and the outer surface, and a sealing member encased in appropriate grout to secure the sealing member to the concrete structure. The sealing member effectuates sealing of the joint between the pipe and the wall defining the opening. The sealing member has an annular base, a projection, and at least a first annular flange, although it can also have a second annular flange. The annular base has a bottom and first and second sidewalls. The projection is attached to and in the preferred embodiment of the invention extends radially outwardly from the base and is for anchoring the sealing member within the wall.
The first annular flange extends from a first sidewall of the base, and the second annular flange extends from a second sidewall of the base. The first and second flanges each have a top and bottom surface, with each of the top surfaces having an annular depressed portion. The sealing member is secured to the pipe at each depressed portion by clamping means. Also, each of the bottom surfaces have a plurality of grooves formed therein.
The pipe used in conjunction with this concrete manhole preferably is corrugated with valleys and crowns. As such, the base of the sealing member rests in one of the pipe corrugations, specifically within one of the valleys, such that the base effectively provides for the self-centering of the sealing member in a valley of the corrugated pipe. The sealing member is secured to the pipe by clamping means, with the clamping means positioned over at least a crown of a corrugation of the pipe. In its operative position with clamping means securing the sealing member to the pipe, the base of the sealing member fits snugly against the outer surface of the pipe. The sealing member is secured to the wall by grout, with the grout extending from the pipe to the wall, with the grout at least partially filling some of the corrugations in the pipe.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a water-tight seal at the joint of a corrugated pipe and a concrete manhole.
Another objective is to provide a sealing member for effectuating such a water-tight seal, which sealing member is of relatively economical construction and is particularly easy to fabricate.
Another objective is to provide a sealing member for effectuating a water-tight seal between polyolefin pipe and a concrete structure, which seal can be installed on site using an appropriate grout to secure the sealing member to the concrete structure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.